


Your Scent is Everything

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Minho is away filming 'To The Beautiful You,' so the maknae uses his room...





	Your Scent is Everything

It was late at night when I stumbled into his room. It was pitch black, the sun hadn’t even risen yet. It was quiet too, the only sounds I could hear was the floor boards creaking underneath my bare feet and the soft snoring coming from the other member’s rooms. My over-sized shirt and boxers did little to protect me from the chill. My skin broke out in goosebumps as I scurried across the hallway. 

The minute I entered his room the smell hit me. His smell. A sweet vanilla musky scent that reminded me of all the times we spent together, even from our debut days. I kept the lights off as I maneuvered around his room, eventually finding his bed which was still a mess from his hastened departure. He had only been gone for a few days but I already missed him like crazy. The dull ache in my heart only grew with each passing hour of his absence. 

‘Ouch!’ I mentally yelled as my shin accidentally hit the hard wooden frame of his bed. I stilled, closely listening for anyone that may have stirred at the loud “thump.” Silence. Slowly and soundlessly I slid into his bed, falling down face first. The plush mattress welcomed me as I wrapped my arms tightly around his pillow. 

Closing my eyes, I inhaled. The addictive smell invaded my senses and suddenly images of us together raced through my mind. Small but happy memories of us sitting on the sofa, holding me tightly as we watched a horror movie. Lazy afternoons curled up next to him on his bed just talking about anything and everything. His confession. Our first kiss. Countless nights of comforting me while I cried and countless mornings waking up by his side. 

My grip on his pillow tightened as the memories came and went. The good and the bad times - we faced them all together. Now even when I felt so alone, just being in his room brought him closer to me. He works so hard, not just for me, but for SHINee too. Long nights and even longer days always flew by, yet he still has a bright smile on his face.

I rolled over and flicked on his soccer ball nightlight which illuminated the room is a gentle warm glow. Then I reached down and pulled the covers up to my face. They also smelled like him. That intense, invigorating scent that I can never get enough of. More memories played through my mind; his kisses, his intense gaze, his deep murmurs, his heated touches. 

I closed my eyes as I reminisced, taking deep labored breaths, thinking only of him. How his lips would caress my skin as he marked me as his. The way my clothes always seemed to slip off revealing my bare chest. The feeling of his tongue licking and teasing my nipples as his hands wandered down further. Hearing the low growl he would emit when I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing my body onto his. Looking at myself in his full length mirror, tangled in his arms as the hickies started to form. 

I was becoming hot, way too hot for the covers I had pulled over me. I gingerly pushed them down and allowed my hands to wander like my mind. As I thought of him losing his own shirt, my hands traveled up mine. I remembered the way he would pull on my pant zipper, pushing my jeans and boxers to the floor. I could almost feel his mouth around my hot and throbbing cock, sucking and teasing me until I was crying out for more.

My eyebrows furrowed as my hands wandered down, finding the hard-on tenting my boxers. I sucked in a breath as my fingers began stroking my cock, all the while imagining his hand instead of mine. More images of him, stripped naked, pressing his hard muscular body onto mine, forcing our erections to rub together; then watching him smirk as I whined at the delicious friction. 

“Fuck…” I whispered as I raised my hips and pulled my boxers down. I continue to stroke myself as I thought of him on top of me, under me, all over me. I flicked my thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-cum on the head of my cock. I whined loudly as I thought of his skilled fingers thrusting in and out of my tight hole. "Ah, M-Minho!"

I caught myself, only pausing a few moments to listen for the others; still silence. I pushed my shirt up and stuffed the hem into my mouth to cover my lewd moans. I stroked my length faster as I thought of his cock, rock hard and begging to slam into me; remembering the feeling of his tip at my entrance and his fingers nails gripping my hips as he slowly entered me. Sweat would drip from his forehead as he fought the urge to pound into my tight ass. Yet he would push forward until he was fully seated within me. He could only wait for so long, he was always the impatient type. 

My hand moved faster as I bit down on the rumpled shirt. My eyes were screwed shut as I felt my insides beginning to unravel. The same way they would when he finally began thrusting into me, hard and deep. It never took him long to find my sweet spot, and when he did…he became ruthless; driving harder and harder, deeper and deeper, fucking me just the way I liked until I was coming undone in his hands. I could feel the entirety of his cock slide in and out, listening to the noises we made together; the grunts and groans and shameless moaning. Harder. Faster. Rougher. Until he was fucking me so hard that an imprint of my ass would be on his bed. Then finally, fucking finally I would slam into my climax. Stars would shine on the back of my eyelids as I released that thick delicious cum, painting our chests in white. HIs grip would tighten as he reached his peak and came inside me. 

My back arched as I unraveled myself in his bed. Cum spurted out all over my hand and chest. My eyes remained shut and I was panting hard as I thought about him collapsing on me. Only lifting his head to capture my lips in a firm but gentle kiss. I opened my mouth and let my shirt fall from my lips as I came down from the orgasmic high. Sleep was relentlessly approaching as I imagined him pulling me into his arms to sleep beside him. I quickly tucked myself back into my boxers as I wiped my cum with my shirt. Before I let sleep take me, I pulled his covers up, once again allowing his scent to invade my dreams. 

 

~

Bing!

I looked down to see that I received a message from Jonghyun. Why at this ungodly hour would he be texting me? I looked to see that my director had given the sign for a 15 minute break. Thankfully I quickly escaped the overly crowded set and stepped into the wardrobe room to answer it. 

Opening the message, I saw that it was a video with only one message underneath: Wear. Headphones.

Looking around the room full of school uniforms and gym uniforms, I found my duffle bag within the mess and pulled out my earbuds. Plugging them into my phone, I immediately hit the play button. It was hard to see at first but once I heard those lewd moans and saw that slim familiar figure sprawled out on my bed, I almost choked. 

‘I’m so glad I’m coming home early tomorrow.’


End file.
